


Месть Лютика

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Терапевтический эротический флаффоюмор. Новое прочтение стекольной (в прямом и переносном смысле) сцены, когда Лютик подглядывает в разбитое окно за Геральтом и Йеннифер. Оскорбленный бард сочиняет новую версию баллады о ведьмаке.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 14





	Месть Лютика

Лютик с перекошенным лицом смотрит на резвящуюся пару.  
Ах ты, лживый поганец! Кто, спрашивается, делал Лютику такие многообещающие авансы? Смотрел на него так? И это… дышал тоже многозначительно? А интригующий удар под дых! И это томное полное эротического напряжения хамство! Кто, в конце концов, позволял купать себя в бадье, а? Это же всё что-то значило?!  
Итак, поматросил и бросил. Нашел себе безумную ведьму и вон с ней… эээ… а что это за нелепые телодвижения? Что, уже? Святая Мелитэле, вот это поворот.  
Сердце конечно, разбито, и всё такое, но он, черт возьми, питомец муз, а не жалкий нытик. Уж кто-то, а великолепный Лютик найдет, чем уесть несокрушимого ведьмака. Я тебе покажу булки с сосисками!..

***

— Нет, люди добрые, ну вы сами подумайте, что такое делается? — разорялся Лютик на лужайке перед полуразрушенным особняком мэра. — Волшебница и охотник на монстров: казалось бы, какие перспективы! Выносливость, гибкость, фантазия, способность создавать дополнительные… ох!.. приспособления! Но что мы видим, — поэт смахнул фальшивую слезу и указал на то самое окно, — механическое спаривание. Кем, ну кем нужно быть, чтобы засовывать в женщину член вот прям сразу. Где прелюдия? Где интрига?  
— Где дополнительная стимуляция, — шепнул Хиреадан и густо покраснел.  
— Именно! Вот и господин мэр подтвердит! Ринда — просвещенный город, надеюсь и с половым воспитанием тут всё хорошо. А эти пять минут позора, которые все мы, — бард обвел аудиторию широким жестом, — имели несчастье лицезреть — это плевок в лицо прогрессу общественной мысли!  
Немногочисленные горожане горячо зааплодировали.  
На лужайке появился несколько сконфуженный Геральт, попутно вытряхивая из волос куски штукатурки.  
Лютик отвесил издевательский поклон:  
— А вот и наш могучий ведьмак пожаловал! Признаться, я ожидал от тебя большего.  
Зрители согласно закивали. Кое-кто даже неуверенно свистнул.  
— Отвали, бард. Я ухожу.  
Осмелевший народ зашушукался:  
— Прям по классике пошёл!.. Сунул-вынул и бежать?  
— Признайся, ты уходишь от нее не потому что одинокий одиночка и боишься привязанности! Ты просто не хочешь видеть разочарования на ее лице, когда она проснется! — противно кричал Лютик вслед ведьмаку.  
— Что ты орешь как на пожаре, — разозлился Геральт. — Ты еще балладу об этом напиши!  
— А что, хорошая идея!  
Ведьмак поспешно ретировался. Если бы его мутации позволяли, он покраснел бы как бурак. Бард этот вредный. И никакой не плевок. Критиковать он еще будет. Пригрел змею на груди.

***

Новая версия песни, сочиненной мстительным поэтом, распространилась по Континенту как лесной пожар.

Один скромняга бард случайно увидал  
Пикантную сцену и в шоке рыдал.  
Сошелся Белый Волк с прекрасной чародейкой  
Но секс на руинах — так себе идейка.  
Размер, мой друг ведьмак, не выручит никак  
Ведь так поступает лишь последний дурак.  
Сразу снял штаны, хоть это стыд и срам:  
Без нежных прелюдий не трахают дам!  
Ведьмаку расскажите что секс не убийство (и пять минут мало)  
Намекните про петтинг — зачтется все это вам!  
Ведьмаку расскажите про культуру согласья (и про гигиену)  
И что бард очень злится — зачтется все это вам!

***

Кажется, с карьерой ведьмака пора было завязывать. Куда бы он ни пришел, отовсюду неслась эта дурацкая песня дурацки сочинённая одним дурацким бардом, которому он при случае обязательно свернет шею. Но Лютик пока очень хорошо прятался. Если Геральт и получал заказы на монстров, то наниматели повежливее из последних сил держали лицо и чуть не лопались от усилий, а уж простые люди откровенно ржали и прямо при нем обсуждали ведьмачьи незамысловатые постельные приемчики.  
Да еще, кажется, баллада ушла в народ, и куплетов становилось всё больше. Легендарная песня об эротических похождениях Белого волка через пару месяцев после злополучной истории с джинном приобрела такие размеры, что если записать всё на бумаге, можно было бы развести хороший костерок и спалить на нем одного мерзкого поэтишку. Медленно. Со вкусом.  
Может и правда бросить махание мечом, с тоской думал Геральт. Из меня вышел бы неплохой кузнец. Или купить домик в деревне… Эххх, долюшка ведьмачья!..

***

На окраине континента в небольшой деревушке появился новый житель. Здоровый такой седой мужик бандитского вида. Выкупил старое поместье у наследников, построил просторную конюшню и начал разводить лошадей. Селяне его уважали: немногословный, работящий, в чужие дела не лезет, чем может, помогает.  
Все было хорошо до того момента, когда к нему в гости нагрянул модный парнишка с лютней.  
А всего-то зашел в дом и сказал:  
— Зато теперь ты хорошо спишь, не так ли?  
И началось что-то невообразимое. Из поместья три дня доносились дикие крики, визг, звон посуды, треск ломаемой мебели и такие забористые ругательства, что поселяне потом с трепетом передавали их сыновьям и внукам через поколения.  
Потом всё стихло. Хозяин поместья молча вышел чинить поваленный забор. Ему помогал тот же парнишка, только уже без лютни, с фингалом под глазом и оторванным рукавом. Оба улыбались как последние идиоты.  
Так в деревне стало ещё на одного жителя больше.

**Author's Note:**

> Переписать весь текст песни у меня не хватило сил, простите)


End file.
